Berserker (Ibaraki-douji)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Her True Name is Ibaraki-douji. During the Heian period, one of the Oni that appeared on the imperial capital and exhaustively carried out atrocities. Regarded as a subordinate of Shuten-douji that lived in Mt. Ooe, it has been said that - during the "oni extermination of Mt. Ooe" by Minamoto no Yorimitsu and her Four Heavenly Kings - she crossed sword with Watanabe no Tsuna of the Four Heavenly Kings. The sole survivor of Mt. Ooe's oni, she attacked Watanabe Tsuna on the Rashoumon (or the Ichijou-modoribashi) at the imperial capital and ended up having her arm cut off. While said arm was temporarily snatched away as a spoil of war, Ibaraki would later retrieve it and disappear to parts unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Great Grudge of Rashoumon Name: Berserker, Ibaraki-Douji Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker Class Servant, Anti-Heroic Spirit, Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Adept Sword user, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level ( Fought Mash and Kintoki. Later fought them again alongside Shuten-douji in Onigashima with Kotaro, Benkei, and Ushiwakamaru, with the two overpowering them and would have won were it not for Raikou appearing in time). Higher with Great Grudge of Rashoumon (A B-Rank Anti-Unit and Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, making superior to C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings and comparable to another Noble Phantasm of similar rank and class such as Phoebus Catastrophe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B Rank Agility and should thus be comparable to most other Servants, such as Gilgamesh, who is on par with Enkidu) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has an A+ Rank Endurance, superior to Berserker) Stamina: Very High, virtually tireless as long as she has magical energy Range: Average human melee range, extended range with her sword, several hundreds of meters with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: Her Bone Sword Intelligence: Ibaraki-douji is one of the legendary onis/demons that was under Shuten-douji, one of Japan's Three Great Monsters, being a "subordinate" she experienced many battles, even fought against one of Yorimitsu's Heavenly Kings. Her fighting experience still retains as she was able to fight both Mash and Kintoki, another member of Yorimitsu's Heavenly Kings, over and over for a week during the events in Rashomon. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Rashoumon Daiengi.gif|'Great Grudge of Rashoumon' Great_Grudge_of_Rashoumon_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. * Great Grudge of Rashoumon: Ibaraki-Douji's Noble Phantasm and the sublimation of her grudge against humanity for the extermination of her brethren and of the legend when Watanabe no Tsuna cut off her hand during the raid on Mount Ooe. While Ibaraki normally has it attached, she can detach it and have it float around as a giant hand behind her, even using it as an offensive weapon to crush her foes with. When using it to launch at her enemies, Ibaraki exerts her prana in the same manner as the "Prana Burst: Flames" personal skill, recreating her attack on Watanabe no Tsuna at the imperial capital's Rashoumon and drowning her foes in the flaming wrath of the raging Oni that terrorized Kyoto so long ago. * Great Flame of Mount Ooe: Another Noble Phantasm of Ibaraki, consists of ten consecutive fire attacks that scorchs up to three targets, where she continuously burns them to a crisp until there is nothing left of them but the charred remains of their bones. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement:' A class skill that raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away other things like Personal Skills or even Noble Phantasms. Due to her B rank, it allows Ibaraki to rank up all her parameters but takes away most of her sanity. However, this demerit is nulled thanks to the use of her Oni Kind Demon skill, effectively allowing Ibaraki to retain her reason and perform comprehensive talks with others in addition to controlling herself while still retaining the benefits of her Mad Enhancement. Personal Skills * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Due to Ibaraki's A-Rank in this skill, she is very likely to be able to successfully complete a tactical retreat, returning the conditions of the battle back to how they were at the beginning. It is an anecdote from when she managed to retreat following her battle with Watanabe no Tsuna after her hand was cut off by the latter. * Oni Kind Demon: A Skill that represents the superpower as well as one's demonic nature as an Oni. Through this, Ibaraki has corresponding Ranks in the following abilities: ** Charisma: The ability to command an army and act as a leader. ** Mana Burst (Flame): By suffusing her body and weapons with mana and ejecting it with every movement, Ibaraki-douji is able to greatly enhance her already impressive strength, speed, and durability. While normally the Mana Burst ability given through this skill is called "Heat", Ibaraki's manifests instead as flames flowing around her being. ** Monstrous Strength: The ability to enhance one's strength temporarily through one's heritage as a monster. ** Natural Monster: An ability reflecting one's birth as a monster rather than a god or a human, allowing their powers to reach heights that humans could not reach. * Shapeshifting: A skill that refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. At A rank, it allows Ibaraki to freely transform to whatever form she wants ranging from a child to possibly that of a giant, of which she will always use it to the extreme in order to become a fearsome Oni like Shuten-douji that anyone and everyone would come to fear one day. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users